The Black Celestial Spirit Mage
by Redsnidget
Summary: Many of you know about Celestial Spirit Keys in Gold and Silver colors, what if there is another key that is not in gold color but black as night sky? What if there is a spirits that is powerful as the gold key? This is my story about my...well, I can't describe it. OCX?


'W-what just happen to me? Why am I back in a child age? I thought I was in my bed late night...' I frown slightly, checking my tiny hand that fit for a four years old then look down at my tiny body that was covered up in a small white dress down to a barefoot feet that seem to wiggling slightly to make sure there are all ten toes there.

'And how did I got outside? I don't think I do sleepwalk! I only sleep talk!' I protests, remember my mother did told me that I do sleep talk sometimes. I frowns at that though while scanning around to see any place is familiar to me but nothing came to my mind as I sigh, walking over to the water fountain to take a peek in my own reflection.

"The tiny girl peek back as I notice that my appearance did change a lots. I do remember my previous form as a 25 years old woman with a brunette hair and blue-green eyes. But this new form don't have any familiar appearance to me.

This tiny girl I stares at has a snow white hair in a long wavy style that remind me of someone familiar and familiar big bright blue eyes. I gasped softly then slowly move backward to covered my mouth. 'Okay...why the hell do I've this familiar reflection of white hair and blue eyes like those Strauss siblings?'

I was baffled still till I blinks and calm down from freaking out in my mind, 'Wait, if I do look like them, then why am I not with them...' I furrow my eyebrows and looks around for a familiar white hair. But no white hair person around expect for myself. 'That's..weird..maybe I'm not related to them...?'

"Hey! Demon!"

I jolt out of my muse to turn around to face a small angry mob who glares darkly at me.

"Get out of here demon! We don't need Strauss family here no more! Be gone!" the leader of this mob shooing me away with a torch cause me to stumble backward and ran away cause the towns peoples to chase after me in anger.

'Okay, definitely related to them! Must be separate from them even thought I didn't know anything yet!' I continues to running out of the town and into the forest without no idea how dangerous this forest is cause the townspeople to stop chasing me in there.

I didn't stop running till I trip over the tree root that I didn't see before to tumbling down the hill harshly, cause a dirt and ripping on my white dress as I yelp in pain, whimpering softly as I held my head to held back a tear.

"M-must...stay...calm..." I could just laugh by saying Lambo's famous quote from Katekyo Hitman Reborn but I'm still in pain for a moments, sniffles a bit then wipe off the tear with dirt but it seem to make it worse as I blink, notice a odd shiny glint next to me.

'W-what's this?" I talk aloud to myself as I pick up the odd black shape that looks familiar to me, "Is that a...Celestial Gate Key...?" I frown then start to wipe the black off but it seem to be the color of this key as I look closer to it to notice a dog head on top almost like a Anubis shape down to a sword shape on the bottom. "That's different from those Celestial Keys I saw on the Tv or in book.." I frowns at the odd shape of this key.

I turn my head away from this odd Anubis shaped Key to notice there two more as I gently put the Anubis shaped key on my lap to pick them up to notice them have the same color but different shape as I peer at them closer as best as I can in the darkness of the forest.

The second key strangely have a giant cat figure shaped on top of the key that looks ferocious, remind me of a Tiger or a Panther but can't tell due to dark with a strange shape on the bottom almost look like a lightning bolt.

And lastly, the third key contain a Cow figure shaped with a snowflake on the bottom, I gently put them down on my lap frowning at their odd shape of key shapes.

"Definitely no Celestial Key I've ever seen before..." I spoke softly.

"Oo~ Pretty girl, Pretty girl~"

I shivered at that voice that sounds very creepy to me as I collect all three keys in my tiny hand as possible to stand up quickly to notice a giant shadow over me as I slowly turns around to face a giant forest Vulcan grinning pervert at me.

I was only FOUR years old! Damn that Vulcan...

I chuckle softly out of nervously, held the keys closer to me to ensure I feel safe but yet I can't help but feel nervous, "Um...h-hello..."

"Pretty girl, pretty girl~" it chants before lean in closer to take a sniff out of me cause me to shiver once again due to it monkey's pervert as I slowly back up.

"Yeah..um, Nice to meet you...I..um..I better get going...bye!" I shout out the last one as I start to running away from the giant Vulcan who blink dumbly after me then screeching anger before beating his chest in howling then chase after me.

I can't help but feel like screaming like a manic, and I just did. I've the right to freak out because there is a giant Vulcan after me probably want to take over magic on me. I don't want to be take over like that!

Oh god! Oh god! Wait, am I suppose to said Oh Ra or Oh Kami?! Screw this, Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!

I was mentally freak out complete this time as I didn't notice another evil tree root trip me once again cause me to fell down, scream loudly as I crash onto the hard ground gain more dirt on my white dress once again as I whimpered, try to find the keys I drop by accidentally as I notice the Dog figure head key is closer to me as I turn my head around to see the Vulcan is getting closer as I crawls like crazy try to grab the Dog key but can't find other two keys in short time.

"PRETTY GIRL!" Vulcan roared in anger, jump up in the air as if he's ready to crash into me as my eye widen, knew I won't survive that crash as I close my eyes, clutch onto the dog key with my life.

Unknown to me, the Dog Key start to glowing brightly as midnight as if it sense the danger around it as the black gate appear next to me, as my eye open up to widen at the black gate open wide quickly as I could see a form slowly take a shape as it walking out.

Its look like a person, a adult shaped as I made out as I narrow my bright blue eyes to squint through the bright light surround it as it fade quickly as the person finally came out of its gate cause me to blink, stare at him in awe.

It was a male around eighteen year old, he wore a white mask in shape of a dog that covered up his face,he has a big detachable white fur piece that he usually attaches to the back of his mask which covered his short blue hair. He wears a black robe with white fur trimming over a blue turtleneck shirt along with two decorative necklaces. He also wears finger-less black gloves and carry his sword across his back.

"Whoa..." I muttered aloud cause the silent swordsman to glance down at me then back up at the Vulcan who seem to getting closer to crash into them as the swordsman notice the trouble as he lean down quickly to pick up me up cause me to squeak in startled as he jump out of the way, dodge the Vulcan's high jump kick.

Vulcan screeched in pain as it rolled around clutched onto his leg that seem to be injured from the hard crash.

The Swordsman gentle put me down on the ground further away from the Vulcan as I look up at him with widen blue eyes as he held out the other two missing keys that I have dropped somewhere while I'm still held the Dog key.

"Ah! The keys! Thank you mister!" I smiles brightly, took them out of the Swordsman's hand to hugs them closer to my flat chest. He stares down at me in silent as if he's study me for a moments then turn his attention toward the Vulcan who seem to getting angrier as he start to walk over to where the Vulcan is as he took out the giant sword that was hidden in leather scarab to prepare for the battle.

It was all too quick for a four year old eyes to see the whole thing but I can tell that the mask Swordsman won the battle for sure since the Vulcan was down for good, dead. I was in awe for a moments, stares at the mysterious Swordsman sheathed his sword back in.

He turns around and walking over to pick me once more as my brain was overload at this not to notice that he was carry me away from the spot to find a safe place to hide for night time as he could tell it was very late around midnight already due to the full moon peek through the forest.

'How did he came out from nowhere? It was like..Celestial Spirit came out from its gate...' I ponder it to myself as I glance down at the Dog Key, remember the Swordsman's mask representation the Dog as I turn away from the key to glance up at the silent male who seem to carry me carefully as I notice the white dog mask covered up his whole face.

"D...Did you came out of that black gate?" I can't help but asks.

He glance down at me once more then nod in confirms as I blinks, held up the dog key,

"From this? So..You're a Celestial Spirit?"

He nods once again cause me to blink once again in surprise.

"Wow...That was amazing! So that mean other like you will come out from this key right?!" I can't help but get exciting about meet a Celestial Spirits as I rambling on and on as the Mask Swordsman found a nice place for a camping out to set me down gentle as I smiles brightly at him.

"Anyway, thank you for saving me...I..I don't know what really happen to me since I got kicked out from the Town where I used to lived in."

Honestly, I really have no clue how I am related to the Strauss siblings and how am I separate from them.

He tilt his head then points at the two keys that I held with me as I blink in confuse then glance down at it then back at him.

"Um..Y-you want me to call them both out like you came out?"

He nods.

"Um..Kay..." I blinks, unsure how to do it as I held on two key on each side, leave the dog key on my lap, "How?"

"Call them." His voice startle me slightly as his voice was very deep yet calm at same time.

"Like..Come out please?" I raise my eyebrow at this, Am I suppose to said 'I call upon thee in the Spirit world' stuff like that? But the two keys start to glow brightly cause me to gawk at it as I look up to see two black gates like the previous one as I feel bit nervous as I start to crawl into the Mask Swordsman's lap cause him to startle slightly at this.

I ignore him as I stares at the two adult form shimmering through the black gates as they came out at same time.

A young male around Swordsman's age wearing a white winter coat with white fur trimming over his red turtleneck shirt along with giant brown wrapped around his waist as a belt. He wore a black pants along with brown footwear. His hair is pure as a snow hide one of his ice blue eye with blue horns symbol as a Ox as he wore a earmuff covered his ear. He looks very aloof and has a icy expression on his face.

Another male around their ages has a snow white spikey hair held up by white bandanna with red marking over it. His eyes is golden-yellow in a cat slit with red marking under them. He wore a black tank-top with split up black sleeve with black gloves and finger less gloves with white armor over it to protect his arm. He also wore a white pants with black boot. He has red marking in a tiger stripe style over his shoulder down to his forearm. He looks very ferocious...

I was in awe by the time as I was snapped out of my mind by witness the Celestial spirits came out from their own gates to hear a anger voice.

"Oki! What in the hell is going on?! Where are we?!" The spikey male roared as he glares around to notice that they're not in a familiar area like they used to. "Who summon us? I don't see our weakling master around!" his voice dripped with sarcasm from what I can hear.

"Gekigami." The snow-haired male with the aloof expression spoke, "I think the reason why we were not summon by our previous master..is because of this little lady there." He gesture his head toward me in Oki's lap.

"Ehhhh~ That little shrimp?" He grunts before kneel down next to me in flash cause me to jump slightly in the swordsman's lap with a small squeak. "She does look like a shrimp to me...Are you sure she's the one who summon us?"

"Yes. Beside, take a look at us...She does summon..all three of us out here without no problem." He response cause the other male to gasp in realization.

"Oh shit...you're right..." He stares down at me in awe for a moments then look at Oki then back at me who smiles nervously at him. "Why did you summon us, brat?"

"U-um..he told me to summon you two...from this keys!" I muttered weakly, held up the three keys in front of Gekigami's cat eyes as he narrow at them, notice them for a while then glance up at Swordsman.

"Well, Oki? We're waiting," Gekigami said.

"She's going to be our new mistress..." His reply.

The other two stood in silence, study me for a moments till they glance at each other unsure as if they trade their answer through their eyes as I meekly start to said as if I'm giving out the speech.

"L-look, you don't have to if you want to...I..I just happen to found your keys in the forest all alone, I don't know about your previous master or what happen to you guys...I just can't leave you all out there.." I was blushing brightly, bit embarrassed by this.

"They went silence as I was bit nervous about this long silence as I look up at the swordsman who start to pull up the mask to show his golden eyes with red facial markings on each cheek. He was pretty handsome in a way like the other two males.

"I'll be with you no matter what.." His response confirm what he wish to do. He'll protect this four year old child and ensure that she's safe. Since she did summon him without no problem, he is bit curious to see how big her magic is that can held up all three celestial spirits.

"Well, If Oki confirm that you will be a good mistress to us...Then I'm in." The aloof male muttered then kneel down in front of me to bow his head slightly, "I'm Itegami, The Ox...I wish to make a contract with you."

"Tch! I guess I will too, The name Gekigami, The big badass Tiger, don't you forget it!"

"Um, Okay! Oh, my name is Luna!" I chirped happily, unsure about my real name works in Fairy Tail or not but its doesn't matter right now since I'm very confuse about what's happen to me lately today. But, Three celestial spirits...Wow...


End file.
